Cleaning machines (parts washers) have been used for many years to clean various kinds of manufactured parts by spraying them with a heated washing liquid (usually a hot (150° F. to 175° F.) liquid of soap or other detergent and water) to remove oil, grease, grit, grime, or other contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,541 discloses a parts washer, and is incorporated herein by reference. A typical parts washer has a turntable which holds parts and rotates about a vertical axis in an enclosed cabinet. A perforated manifold in the cabinet, and offset from the vertical axis, sprays washing liquid under high pressure against the parts to be washed. In some forms the manifold rotates about a vertical axis, and the parts remain stationary. These prior art machines do not do a good job in reaching the center of the axis of rotation. Consequently, there is a “dead” zone where little or inefficient washing action occurs. Moreover, the prior art machines cannot easily be modified to hold parts of different shapes and sizes. This often-requires a dedicated washer for each type of part to be washed. In addition, the turntable which holds parts to be washed is at a fixed height, which sometimes makes it difficult to load heavy or awkward parts into and out of a washing position. Another disadvantage of prior art industrial parts washers is that they emit a spray of hot washing liquid at the start of a cleaning cycle. This not only wastes heat and washing liquid, but often requires expensive installation of a duct to carry the spray outside the shop or building when the washer is operated.